Socks
by kuku88
Summary: (Bday gift for frannyfine29!) Buttercup likes socks. ...Especially ones to the face. Light greens; one-shot—rated K; R&R!


**Socks:**

_So as you probably read in the summary, this is indeed a birthday gift to my good friend **frannyfine29**! Her birthday is actually tomorrow...well, since I'm posting this at 12:00 am, it is technically today. Happy birthday, Franny! Thanks for being an awesome friend and sticking with me~_

_Posting this now 'cause I'll be out on the 10th shopping with friends. Also gotta wish my younger brother a happy birthday; and yes he shares a birthday with her; and yes he's cool with me going out with friends before coming home to celebrate his special day. So happy birthday to both of them! Hope you both have an awesome day full of cake. While I can only celebrate over the Internet with Franny, I'll be sure to eat a lot of my brother's birthday cake to make up for it. ;)_

_She asked for Butchercup! :D_

_Anyway, hope you like this gift, birthday girl!_

* * *

><p>Punching him in the face, Buttercup panted as she landed on the dirt. "That should teach you not to insult me," she puffed, glaring at the blob flying through buildings.<p>

It didn't take long for him to recover though. A dark-green streak appeared as he zipped through the sky, landing back in front of her. Even though he had just smashed through multiple structures, he still wore an arrogant smirk on his face. "You can't beat me with just that, Butterbabe."

"Shut up, Butch." Buttercup's own glare intensified. She rushed forward to hit him, but he easily dodged to the side.

Butch let out an "ah, ah, ah" before grabbing her hand and throwing her into a tree.

The force of the hit was so great the tree snapped in half. After the pain subsided, Buttercup struggled to get up. She could just make out the fuzzy shape of Butch jumping at her.

Almost immediately, fists rained through the air and began pummelling her. Buttercup gritted her teeth, only letting one cry escape her lips. Determined not to lose, she grabbed Butch's fist and swung him away.

Butch skidded to a stop on the grass just as Buttercup landed on the ground. He was glaring at her, but now he stood up and grinned. His eye twitched slightly as he rushed forward, punching her hard.

Buttercup let out a sharp gasp, before recovering and retaliating by kneeing him in the stomach. It was enough to make him freeze, allowing her to toss him away.

Butch's recovery time was as amazing as usual; he jumped up and raced toward her, grabbing her wrist. She used that opportunity to flip him onto the ground, before kicking him.

"Hey, that's unfair," Butch remarked, getting up slowly.

"Since when did you play fair!?" demanded Buttercup.

Butch laughed. "True that!" he responded, grabbing her arm. His eyes glowed red to use his laser-vision, but Buttercup returned the power with one of her own.

He bent over, letting out a cry as the red laser hit him. But then he stood up, an angry glare on his face that turned into a scary smile. "That was a nice work-out," he remarked, dusting himself off. He turned to look at the sky, where streaks of light danced in the air. "Looks like our siblings are busy too."

Buttercup followed his gaze, just spotting a red and pink streak smashing against each other. She mused, _Brick and Blossom are fight—_ All of a sudden, she felt a kick to her stomach. Looking back down, she could just make out Butch's smirking face before she doubled over.

Buttercup got up and aimed to punch him in the cheek, her anger exploding within. However, Butch grabbed her wrist just in time and pulled her close. He was _so_ close Buttercup could smell his minty breath, making her cringe as she blushed.

Butch leaned in closer, his face touching Buttercup's. The green Puff had completely frozen, eyes wide. _Is he doing what it looks like he's doing...?_

He was close enough to _kiss_ her. Butch paused, before smirking and whispering, "Peek-a-boo."

The next thing Buttercup felt was a knee in her stomach, making her double over. Then she felt a force hit her; it was so great it sent her flying.

"Huh; looks like I might just win this—" Butch began, but Buttercup interrupted angrily.

_"Don't...mess...with ME!"_ she roared, jumping up and smashing her fist into his face, socking him.

Butch was sent flying, into a nearby small shop. He crashed into the window, causing the people inside to scream and run.

Buttercup stalked over to him, her eyes glowing green as she held up a hand. "I can't believe you ruined a perfectly good day!" she ranted in her rage, raising her fist to hit him again. "Do you know what day it is!?"

"No. Should I?" coughed Butch, propping himself up on the display case of the shop with one arm. He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"It's me and my sisters' _birthday_, you freaking idiot!" screamed Buttercup, crouching down so she was face-to-face with her counterpart. She grabbed Butch's collar and slapped him. "What is _wrong_ with you Ruffs!? Can't you just leave us alone for once!?"

Butch paused, as if considering her words. He slowly moved, and Buttercup half-expected him to get up and fight her. Anger boiled inside of her at the thought, but to her surprise, he instead asked, "BC...do you like socks?"

"I guess," huffed Buttercup, giving him an incredulous look. She paused. _"...Especially ones to the face."_

Butch laughed, rubbing his sore cheek. "I think I noticed." He grabbed something Buttercup couldn't see.

"Why are you asking?" demanded Buttercup. "What are you doing?"

Butch paused, holding up a pair of green-and-black socks from the shop's bin.

Buttercup's eyes widened. She stared at Butch, not believing what was happening. She opened her mouth to say something, but Butch held up a hand.

_"Happy birthday, Buttercup,"_ he said quietly, leaning in closer to plant a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>I've had this done since August or so haha. Hard to believe it's already November 10... And the 11th is Canada's Remembrance Day, where we honour our fallen soldiers... Man, I miss summer. ^^"<em>

_Anyway, happy birthday again; hope you like it! I was worried it was too short, especially with like four months to work on it. But I really spent just a day on this and thought it'd be better to end it where it ended. I tried to make it longer with the fight scene though. _

_And see that I didn't specify when the Puffs' shared birthday is? ;)_

_So yeah; hope you liked it, read and review!_


End file.
